Fate/Grand Order Fes. 2017 ～2nd Anniversary～
Event Duration: July 29, 2017 9:00 ～ August 16, 2017 12:59 JST FGO Fes. 2017 ～2nd Anniversary～ 10 Great Campaigns "Saint Quartz Purchase" Renewal= Renewal Date : July 30, 2017 13:10 ~ JST Increment for Bonus obtained after buying |-| Login Bonus= Duration : July 31, 2017 4:00 ～ August 07, 2017 3:59 JST |-| Arc 01 Main Quests 1/2AP & Reward Renewal= Duration : July 31, 2017 18:00 ～ JST *Master Missions Screen will now have 2 Sections : **Weekly Missions **Extra Missions *The New Extra Missions includes x10 reward for each Singularity cleared (Orleans -> Salomon) center|400px Consecutive Login Bonus Renewal= Renewal Date : August 01, 2017 4:00 ～ JST Instead of receiving , players will now receive for Regular Daily Login Bonuses. *The Exchange Ticket can be traded for , or . *Options are subject to change in the future. |-| Daily Quest 1/2 AP= Duration : July 31, 2017 18:00 ～ August 09 12:59 JST *All Daily Quests in Chaldea Gate will cost Half the usual amount of AP during the event. |-| Great & Super Success Boost= Duration : July 31, 2017 18:00 ～ August 09 12:59 JST *During the Event, Great & Super Success frequency will be increased by 3 times. Start Dash Renewal= Duration : July 31, 2017 04:00 ～ JST Part I : Quest Clear *Clearing the tutorial quest will reward players with 2 and clearing Fuyuki will reward players with 10 Part II : Login Bonus |-| Memorial Quests= Duration : July 29, 2017 9:00 ～ August 09, 2017 12:59 JST Shop Duration : July 29, 2017 9:00 ～ August 16, 2017 12:59 JST *More Info Here. center|400px |-| Servant Strengthening Quests Part VII= center|500px Duration : July 31, 2017 18:00 ～ *More Info HERE. |-| All the Statesmen!= More Info on the event here. FGO Summer Festival 2016 ~1st Anniversary~ Craft Essence Quest Return * is needed to unlock this quest (for those who haven't clear it last year) * A quest will appear in Chaldea Gate with the Anniversary Heroines CE as a reward. Duration : July 31, 2017 18:00 ～ Arrow 1= Lvl 60, NP 3 |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Wyvern |en11stats = Lvl 9 2,879 HP |en12 = Wyvern |en12stats = Lvl 9 2,879 HP |en13 = Wyvern |en13stats = Lvl 9 2,879 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Fafnir |en21stats = Lvl 5 14,408 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 14 12,276 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 18 5,884 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= Lvl 60, NP 3 |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Golem |en11stats = Lvl 10 2,783 HP |en12 = Golem |en12stats = Lvl 10 2,783 HP |en13 = Golem |en13stats = Lvl 10 2,783 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Golem |en21stats = Lvl 12 3,314 HP |en22 = Shadow Servant |en22stats = Lvl 20 6,490 HP |en23 = Golem |en23stats = Lvl 12 3,314 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 25 8,340 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 28 14,841 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 3= Lvl 60, NP 3 |arrow = Arrow 3 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Pirate |en11stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |en12 = Pirate |en12stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |en13 = Pirate |en13stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Shadow Servant |en21stats = Lvl 16 9,339 HP |en22 = Shadow Servant |en22stats = Lvl 17 7,620 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 15 10,575 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 12 17,410 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 4= Lvl 60, NP 3 |arrow = Arrow 4 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Homunculus |en11stats = Lvl 7 3,692 HP |en12 = Homunculus |en12stats = Lvl 7 3,692 HP |en13 = Homunculus |en13stats = Lvl 7 3,692 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Shadow Servant |en21stats = Lvl 10 12,992 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 30 18,939 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 25 11,370 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 5= Lvl 60, NP 3 |arrow = Arrow 5 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Celtic Soldier |en11stats = Lvl 10 2,633 HP |en12 = Celtic Soldier |en12stats = Lvl 10 2,633 HP |en13 = Celtic Soldier |en13stats = Lvl 10 2,633 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Shadow Servant |en21stats = Lvl 12 10,747 HP |en22 = Shadow Servant |en22stats = Lvl 11 9,075 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 15 11,757 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 10 20,490 HP |dropicons = }} Friend Message System *The Name is Friend Message, but it is actually more of a "Status Message" System. You can change your status through your profile screen in "MY ROOM". *Your friends, or those who wish to add you, or random players will be able to see that status message when they check their friend list or during Support Servant Selection Screen. Summoning Campaign= |-| Lucky Bag Summoning Campaign= F/GO Chaldean Broadcaster 2nd Anniversary SP Commemoration Reward Duration : July 31, 2017 4:00 ～ August 14, 2017 3:59 JST *All Players will be reward with 30x as a gift to for reaching 70,000 or more retweets. *Original Reward is 12x , but with Mr. Shiokawa's Grace, players are supposed to get 22x , but with the intervention of Mafia Kajita's Rule Breaker, all players will receive 30x instead. Category:Event Category:Anniversary and Milestones